Questions
by asakuracchi
Summary: Gedung olahraga Teiko menjadi saksi kebisuan Aomine di sore itu. Semua ini gara-gara pertanyaan absurd dari sang rival. Aomine bahkan bingung, mending konsul ke dukun atau minum baygon sekalian? Drabble friendship AoKise. No pairing. RnR?


Sore itu, gedung olahraga Teiko menjadi saksi kebisuan seorang Aomine Daiki atas pertanyaan gaje nan _absurd_ dari sang _self-proclaimed_ rival. Aomine bahkan bingung, yang mana yang harus didahulukan. Konsultasi ke dukun terdekat atau minum baygon sekalian.

Bingung?

Yha Aomine juga bingung, jadi baiknya kita langsung masuk ke cerita.

 **Asakura presents**

.

.

 **Questions** © Blackeyes Asakura

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

 **Srak!**

Sekali lagi, Aomine Daiki lepas dari penjagaan Kise Ryouta dan mendaratkan _dunk_ dengan sukses. Pemuda berkulit redup itu mengelap peluh dengan lengan kaosnya. Sok keren, padahal kaosnya bau bunga tujuh rupa dari dunia antah berantah. Mau muntah, sih, tapi ya jaim dong. Masak sudah keren-keren jadi _top scorer_ tim basket elit muntah gara-gara nyium bau kaos sendiri.

Pemuda pirang di depannya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal. "Aomine- _cchi_ curang ah!" keluhnya, ia berjalan menuju _bench_ terdekat dan mengambil botol minumnya. Meneguk isinya dengan cepat.

Aomine hanya mengangkat alisnya. Curang kenapa? Memang salahnya kalau dia jago main basket? Memang salahnya kalau Kise _copo_?

— _ **Mas geernya dikontrol sedikit tolong ya.**_

"Curang bagaimana? Aku mematuhi semua peraturan bermain basket, kok," jawabnya santai. Ia mengikuti jejak Kise ke bench dan mengambil botol minumnya sendiri.

"Lain kali kalau latihan kaosnya diganti. Aku yakin itu kaos dari sebulan yang lalu kau pakai terus. Bukan masalah aku _copo_ , aku gak kuat deket-deket Aomine- _cchi_. Bau," keluh pemuda pirang itu panjang lebar. Ia bahkan menggeser posisi duduknya agak menjauhi Aomine.

Aomine hanya tertawa garing dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh ya, Aomine- _cchi_ …"

"Apa?"

Kise berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik Aomine dari balik punggungnya.

" **Apa Aomine-cchi punya pacar?"**

"BUHUK!"

Aomine keselek. Ia terbatuk-batuk dramatis mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Maksudnya Kise _apaan_ coba? Sarkas atau beneran nanya?

Atau jangan-jangan Kise naksir dia? Oh, jangan sampai, homo itu dosa.

"Aku sering dikelilingi gadis-gadis tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya pacar. Rasanya _gimana_ , sih, Aomine- _cchi_?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, _nggak_ peka dengan _kokoro_ Aomine yang serasa tertohok tombaknya Valkyria mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

 _ **Yha gue tau lo model, Kis, nggak usah pamer juga.**_

Dan apa-apaan coba pertanyaannya? Rasanya _gimana_? Rasa _apaan_? Makan mie rasa kare ayam? Sumpah, deh, ini pertanyaan paling _absurd_ kedua yang Aomine dengar setelah pertanyaan "Om kok kulit om buluk, sih?" yang ia dapatkan seminggu lalu dari anak SD saat ia naik angkot menuju apartemennya.

"Jawab, dong, Aomine- _cchi_ kok malah diam?"

Aomine memasang wajah wth sambil memandangi Kise. Lha dirimu _nanya_ rasanya pacaran ke orang yang bahkan cuma kenal dua _cewek_ seumur hidup, _gimana_ mau _ngarep_ jawaban? Kalo Aomine ditanya rute _commuter line_ dari Kemayoran sampe Pondok Ranji ya ia bisa jawab, lha ini?

" _Gini_ , deh, ya. Kau mau aku jawab jujur atau aku jawab yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Aomine balik. Akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sekian menit memasang wajah watdehel tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yang jujur lah!" jawab Kise spontan. Ia menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada. Kesal. Ya sudah jelas kalo orang nanya maunya dijawab jujur. Emangnya sesakit itu pertanyaannya sampe Aomine _ngasih_ opsi barusan?

"Jadi begini, pertama, aku tidak punya pacar. Kedua, spesies perempuan yang kukenal hanya ibuku dan Satsuki. Ketiga, kalau butuh referensi masalah pacar-pacaran mending kau langganan Nakayoshi saja," tandas Aomine dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal. "Uh, Aomine- _cchi_ gimana, sih, orang serius nanya juga," protesnya.

"Lha aku juga serius jawab," jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Ya sudah, _gimana_ kalau aku dan Aomine-cchi pacaran?"

"…"

Aomine Daiki menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya.

 **Fin.**

YHA INI GAJE HAHAHA MAAFKAN SAYA /BANTINGDIRI

Saya cuma frustasi nggak bangkit-bangkit dari webe, sampe kemaren nggak bisa ngerayain AoKise Day. Ditambah kezel sama musuh di Battle Cats yang gak tau diri, lahirlah drabble nggak jelas ini.

Yha mohon bersabar atas kealayan saya, ya /sujud

Ya sudah, _**review/concrit/flame, please?**_


End file.
